


Phones Connect You

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: M/M, pieshipping, prison phone call, subtle gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The impostor uses his one phone call to talk to a dear friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phones Connect You

The guard opened up the cell and stood to the side, letting the shorter dark haired man walk out. 

“You get one phone call, and make it quick.”

“Gosh, I can’t thank you enough for letting me do this early, and by the way, that uniform looks lovely on you.” He winked at the correctional officer with his blue eyes and smiled.

“Oh… uh, thank you! …Take all the time you need!” He walked off and left the new inmate with the phone in peace.

He dialed the number, still fresh in his mind from the night before. The phone rang on the other end and was picked up hastily. 

“H-Hello?”

“Chris! How’s my best friend doing?”

There was a short pause, “D-Dan? I mean … um... you know…?”

“Yep! So, how are things?”

Another pause. “I’m … not really supposed to be talking to you…”

“Oh please, Chris. I just wanted to talk to my best friend! After all I have only one phone call.”

“And you chose to call me?”

“Of course, who else would I call but the most kind-hearted guy I know?” He rested his arm on top of the phone and shifted his weight. 

“Oh... Alright… So how are things on the inside?”

“Oh you know, the usual. Guys trying to fight you, guys trying to take advantage of you.”

Chris laughed, “Well you shouldn’t have too much trouble with all that right? I mean you are pretty good at sweet talking people...”

The impostor laughed and blushed at Chris’s remark, “I’m glad you think so.”

The impostor paused for a moment to figure his choice of words, “Hey Chris, when I get out of prison how would you like to go on a trip with me?”

“A trip? …Where to?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe a cruise, Paris, Hawaii. I mean after all a hard working guy like you deserves it.”

There was another long pause, he began to wonder if Chris had pretended to cut out. He bit his lip, hoping for the answer he wanted to hear. 

“…I’d love to.” He sounded relaxed, and happy, like he waited his whole life for this, like a girl being asked to prom. “But what if Dan finds out?”

The blue eyed impostor giggled, “Chris, I’m the only Dan you need.”

Chris paused for a moment and let out a sigh, not knowing what to say next.

The impostor checked his nails and let out a yawn, “Well, I should probably let you go, can’t keep you away from the Missus for too long, eh?”

“Heh… yeah….”

“I’ll call you soon.”

“Alright, uh… bye…”

“Goodbye, Chris.”

He hung up the phone and put out his wrists to be handcuffed again and taken off by a guard. He smiled at the thought of seeing Chris’s smiling face as soon as he walked out of the doors of this cold iron palace. Other than getting revenge on Dan, he had something to look forward to on the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a one-shot like this one just send me a request @queen-anarchy-666.tumblr.com


End file.
